<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just...friends? (Mark Lee &amp; Kang Mina // Keumi) by mikaelaosh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323839">Just...friends? (Mark Lee &amp; Kang Mina // Keumi)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaelaosh/pseuds/mikaelaosh'>mikaelaosh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gugudan (Band), I.O.I (Band), NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Romance, mark realizing his feelings, mina is a kindergarten teacher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaelaosh/pseuds/mikaelaosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To help Mina, your best friend, Mark pretended to be her boyfriend, but what happens when what was supposed to be a lie becomes a real feeling?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Mina &amp; Mark Lee (NCT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fanfiction facts are not real. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eunjin is a character that doesn't exist, I wasn't inspired by any artist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oshwindy on twitter</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another tiring week was ending. As much as she loved to intern as a kindergarten teacher, Mina couldn't help but be happy because her days of rest were finally coming. She was walking towards the cafe that always went every friday to find her best friend, Mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark and Mina had been friends since childhood, they studied together for almost their entire lives and had a friendship that many people admired. However, phrases like "are you just friends?" "I thought you guys were dating" were always spoken to them, but they didn't bother with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she entered the cafe, Mina found Mark at the table they always sat at. He was very focused on something on his cell phone, that he didn't even notice his friend taking off her coat and sitting on the chair in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What's so interesting about your cell phone, Mark? - Mina said scaring her best friend, who jumped a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Why didn't you tell me that you had arrived?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You were so focused that I didn't want to disturb you. How was the work?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- The usual: lots of numbers, stacks of documents and spreadsheets to analyze. - Mark had graduated in </span>
  <span>accountancy</span>
  <span> and worked at his father's company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I don't know how you can keep working with something you don't like. - Mina motioned for the waitress to bring her favorite hot chocolate. - You know you have my full support to continue in music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I already have your support, I just need the support of my parents. - The truth is that Mark was born to be a musician, but his family didn’t accept the idea very much and thought that he should help in some way in the business they had. - And what about you? How are your little ones doing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Better than I could imagine. They stress me out sometimes, but I love those little pieces of people so much. - Mark saw the excitement and love that Mina had for those children. She definitely had a gift for dealing with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation between the two was very lively, as usual, but was interrupted by the ringing of Mark's cell phone. It was Jeno and Mina insisted that he answer. Jeno was a friend of Mark's who had studied with him and Mina in high school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hello? Hi Jeno. How are you? Mina smiled. She usually didn't listen to her friend's conversations, but she couldn't deny that she was really curious to know what they were talking about when Mark said: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mina is with me now. Hm ... Next Friday? Okay for me, I'll see if Mina will be free, but I'll definitely take her with me. Bye, see you on Friday. - Mark hung up the phone and was expecting all of Mina's questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You already know what I'm going to ask: what's on Friday and where are you going to take me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You know Jeno, who studied with us? - The woman just nodded. - He is organizing a meeting with our school class next friday and of course we will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina looked at Mark, still a little confused by the whole thing. High school memories returned, most of them were good, but one in particular was not the best and was the one Mina tried most to forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mark, I don't think it's a good idea to go. What if he's there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew very well who Mina was talking about. Eunjin, the boy she had a crush on, and the first boy who broke her heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mina was overjoyed. She was very happy, because she was going out with the boy she liked so much and, by the signs he gave, he liked her too. Mark always had to listen to Mina talking passionately about Eunjin, and he always said, “Mina, I don't like him. He doesn't look like a nice guy ”. The girl didn't care much for that. The truth is that Mark was afraid of what might happen to his best friend, he had not heard good things about him, but it seemed that Mina was blinded by love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A few days ago Eunjin asked Mina for a date after class and she obviously accepted his request. As soon as the bell rang, indicating the end of classes, Mina ran to the bathroom to do her makeup and meet her possible future boyfriend. Mark wanted to accompany her, but she preferred to go alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>During the meeting, Mina realized that Eunjin was not that prince she thought he was, besides not feeling very comfortable with him. He always spoke very close to her or asked questions that made her uncomfortable. At the end of the meeting, what Mina least expected happened: Eunjin tried to kiss her by force.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mina managed to free herself from his arms and ran to the place where she felt most secure, Mark's house, which was not far from there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When the boy saw the situation of his best friend, the only thing he did was to hug her and from that day on, Mark promised that he would never again let anyone hurt Mina's feelings.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Mina, I know that was very traumatic for you…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes it was. - Mina interrupted him. - As if that weren't enough, he humiliated me in front of the entire school the next day. I didn't go to school for a week. If it weren't for you, I don't know what would have happened to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- That day I promised I wouldn't let anyone hurt his feelings. - Mark took Mina's hands, which were on the table. - As much as it is an old promise, I will keep it. And, if he is there, I will be by your side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina smiled in thanks. She knew she could tell her best friend in all situations.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day of the class meeting had arrived. Jeno had chosen a well-known bar and Mark and Mina used to go together a few times. Speaking of them, Mark was already in front of this bar waiting for Mina, who was a little late. He was already used to his friend's delays, as she was always very busy with some of her work. A while later, Mark saw his friend getting out of the taxi, putting the finishing touches on her makeup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- How late am I?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- 15 minutes, you are managing to be less late. Congratulations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- My plans were to come directly from school to here, but when I looked in the mirror, I got scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark ended up laughing imagining the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I understand you, but I think you ended up hurrying a little. There's a little bit of lipstick on your tooth. - Mark said while fixing her hair, while she took the lipstick off her tooth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Thanks. Come on. - Mina took a deep breath and walked side by side with her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they entered that bar, they spotted the table with some of their high school classmates, including Jeno, who waved happily at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Finally you arrived!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- If it weren't for Mina, we'd be here before. - Mark said, receiving a slap on the arm given by Mina</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You know I was working and I couldn't get in the situation I was in. Sorry for the delay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You haven't changed at all. - Jeno said, laughing at them both. - Don't worry, you are not the most backward. Remember Yeeun?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Of course, she studied at our school! How are you? - Mina asked really excited to meet Yeeun again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I'm very well. It's been a long time since I saw you, Mina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I think the last time we met was in high school. - Mina then looked at Yeeun's hands, which were intertwined with Jeno's, then looked away at Mark, as if she wanted him to explain what was going on. She recalls that Jeno has always been in love with Yeeun, but he never managed to confess, but, it seemed, things had changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes, Yeeun and I are dating. - Jeno said, drawing a smile from Yeeun and Mina, who had really been happy for both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mark never told me about it, but congratulations to you! I remember that Jeno was all in love with you at school, but he was too ashamed to confess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Truth. He always ran when he tried to talk to you. - Mark added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- That's why I had to confess to him. It took about 2 years, but it finally happened. - Yeeun said. - And you two…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Good evening everyone. Apologies for the delay. - They were interrupted by a voice that Mina always wanted to forget. Mark and Mina turned and saw Eunjin. He hadn't changed much. For Mark, he remained the same arrogant as ever. - Good night, Mina. - Eunjin said, analyzing Mina from head to toe, causing a goosebumps (not very good) in the woman. - I haven't seen you in a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Good night, Eunjin.- Mark said, placing his hand on Mina's shoulder, as if to say that he would be there beside her and that he would not let Eunjin do anything bad to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After everyone had sat down, the memories of the school started. The memories of that time were the best possible, but Mina was still very uncomfortable. Eunjin continued to look at her. He couldn't deny that Mina had gotten much more attractive than he had in high school. "Maybe she still feels something for me and I finally get to be with her?", Thought Eunjin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark noticed the man's looks and his best friend's discomfort. He needed to do something, but he didn't know what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- And everyone thought Mark and Mina were dating, until that happened. - An old classmate commented, leaving an unpleasant mood. Everyone knew that "that" was the humiliation that Eunjin had put Mina through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yeah, but it's all over, right? There is no need to remember that. I don't even remember what happened anymore, it was just a teenage love disappointment. - Mina said trying to laugh at the end, but she was still affected by it for a long time. - Besides, Mark helped me a lot at that time.- Mina took the hand of her best friend, who smiled back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- But tell the truth, Mina. - It was Eunjin's turn to speak. - You and Mark never had anything? You were together all the time, he was the first to comfort you when I dumped you. It's not possible! - He said in a way that made Mina more uncomfortable than she already was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No, we never had anything ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- At that time. Nowadays, we are better than ever. - Mark interrupted, pulling her friend by the shoulder, if a way that she would hold him. Mina wasn’t really understanding what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Does that mean ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mina and I are dating.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>